Vegeta the Exterminator man
by DarkManX
Summary: Vegeta has a little bug problem that turns out bigger then he expects. Can he pull through? Review Please!!!


My first Fanfic. I'm not much of a writer. I'm only 16 anyway. I could have made it better but I wrote it in about 30 minutes. Enjoy. Kinda sick, not bloody or sex sick. just read and find out. 

Disclaimer: You know what goes here. I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Characters Blah Blah Blah Yackety Smackety. Not like anybody would pay me for this story anyway... 

Vegeta sat in his favorite armchair, watching his favorite show, The Simpsons. "Hahahaha! Man, if he wasn't, yellow, fat, and bald, I could swear that Kakarott and Homer Simpson were the same people!" Homer spilled some beer on himself. "DOH!" "Bwhahahaha!" Vegeta picked up his beer imitated Homer by spilling some on his own pants. "DU-OH!" Bulma peeked her head around the kitchen door. When she saw what was going on she just returned to washing the dishes. "Sometimes I wonder about him..."

Vegeta then saw something on Homer's face. It was oval shaped and had some little thin lines sticking out of it. "What the heck? Must be the T.V." the annoyed Saiyan Prince changed the channel in an attempt to correct the error. Then without warning the thing seemed to jump off of the T.V. and fly right at him! Seeing as he was a Super Saiyan and all he was up and outta his chair in an instant. The thing landed softly on his chair. "A roach!?!?" Vegeta started to get angry. How dare a roach attack him and sit on his armchair! "I'm not just any roach!" the roach spat at Vegeta. "I am the incredible Master Roach-shie! (pronounced "she") You Saiyans were the ones who destroyed my planet! I am here for revenge." Vegeta had destroyed many planets in his time. But he did remember the roach planet, Roach-Star 9. When Frieza's ship got to the planet, the roaches immediately swarmed the ship. Vegeta remembered vividly the details. 

"Sir, there all over us!" one of Frieza's pilots shouted. "What are you fools waiting for! Get the raid!" The swarm of roaches covering his ship visibly irked Frieza. "We are all out of raid Sir! We forgot to pick up some at the last 7-Eleven stop!" the pilot looked back at his sensors. "Oh no! They are inside the ship!" "Grr..Just take off! Get us off this bug-planet! NOW!" Frieza yelled. "We can't! The Saiyan Celerot is still out there!" "I don't care about him! He's weak, he can't even fly! Take off now!" With a rumble the ship took to the skies. Celerot looked up to see the ship leaving. He had been running back to the ship but was over taken by the wave of roaches. He was covered in them head to toe. "NO! Master Frieza! Don't leave me! AHHHHH!!!" that was his last cry as the roaches brought the Saiyan warrior down. Once the ship got into the planets orbit, Frieza flew outside of the ship, formed the biggest death ball he could, which was a quarter of the size of the planet, and hurled it at Roach Star 9. In a matter of moments the planet was no more. Frieza's ship was showered with roach body parts. A few of Frieza's pilots barfed on the bridge. Vegeta remembered how Frieza's ship had a roach problem for about 2 months until somebody called intergalactic Terminex. 

"Well looks like I'm going to get to finish the job." said Vegeta, pointing his finger at Roach-shie. "That's where your wrong, monkey. Since the time of my planet's destruction I have been training for this moment. I have become the ultimate warrior! I have become SUPER ROACH-SHIE!" with that a little flame engulfed Roach-Shie and he apparently was powering up. The flames lashed a little from his body and burned a small hole in the fabric of Vegeta's chair. "YOU BURNED MY CHAIR!!!!! YOU WILL DIE!!!!" Vegeta roared. With that he pulled back his finger and put forward his open palm. He fired a ki beam at the roach, Roach-Shie was too fast and he flew up onto the wall. The blast decimated Vegeta's chair. "AARRGGG!! MY CHAIR!" Vegeta flew at the roach and punched as hard as he could, but once again the roach was too fast and Vegeta took out the entire wall. "My house! Let's take it outside roach!"

"Gladly." replied the roach. 

Outside the roach and Vegeta stood about 15 feet apart, leering at each other in classic Dragon Ball Z format. Then Vegeta started. "Let's go roach. I ain't got all day." In a flash of explosive light he went Super Saiyan. "Time for extermination." "Bring it on" said Roach-Shie, defiantly. The two charged at each other at lightning speed. They punched and kicked super fast. Roach-shie was small but his punches were as hard as anybody. Vegeta was having a hard time because of Roach-shie being so small. He was hard to follow because of his size. Roach-shie caught Vegeta with an uppercut and sent him flying up. Vegeta was enraged. "Galick-Ho!" Vegeta fired a mighty blast. Roach-shie dodged it, but very narrowly. Vegeta charged downward in an attempt to squash Roach-Shie. Roach-shie dodges to the side and Vegeta leaves a small crater. The shock wave hits Roach-shie and sends him flying. Roach-shie falls onto the ground. He quickly gets up to see a very angry Vegeta walking towards him. 

"Squash time bug." "I don't think so monkey! Mind Clamp!" Roach-Shie's antenna starts moving around and emits green waves. "What the heck...!!??!" The waves hit Vegeta and he stood upright, stupefied. "Time to die monkey!" the Roach-shie formed a small ki blast on each of his six arms. He raised them preparing to fire. Vegeta was still standing motionless. "For Roach-Star 9!" SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! "AIEEEEEEE!!! RAIIIID!" *poof* Roach-shie went up in a little cloud of green smoke. Vegeta returned to normal and his eyes started to focus. He saw Bulma standing over where Roach-Shie had been. "Honestly Vegeta! Outside playing with roaches? I'm gonna have to cut town your TV time." With that a very confused Vegeta watched Bulma walk back inside the house.

Review Please!!!


End file.
